Distributor structures of the type to which the present invention relates can be constructed to have a comparatively short axial length; this permits their use in installations where space is severely limited; these structures require, however, two bearings for the distributor shaft in order to reliably guide the shaft therein.
It has previously been proposed to construct distributor-breaker assemblies in such a manner that a bearing support for the second bearing is located within a hollow cylindrical section placed on the open facing side of the housing, the bearing support being secured to the housing by means of projecting eyes and with attachment screws. This requires a substantial diameter for the structure in order to provide sufficient strength for the eyes, although the axial length can be reduced with respect to previously employed distributor structures, and additionally requires time-consuming assembly and strengthening material.